A Glass Half Full
by Fischadler
Summary: Fuji Shusuke looked normal enough… at least on the outside. But on the inside he was an aged disciplined judo master, an innocent preschooler, a dazzling gentleman host, and your typical sixteen year old girl. Diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fuji Shusuke was anything but normal. (Check for pairings inside)
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Glass Half Full  
Date: October 1, 2013  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.  
Pairings: Eventual Tezuka x Fuji, Atobe x Fuji and a crack pairing I'm not going to give away.  
Fuji Shusuke looked normal enough… at least on the outside. But on the inside he was an aged disciplined judo master, an innocent preschooler, a dazzling gentleman host, and your typical sixteen year old girl. Diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fuji Shusuke was anything but normal.

I needed a break from writing Timing because the story was depressing me. So I present to you…

**A Glass Half Full**

"I woke up this morning with the biggest headache."

Pale green eyes glanced up at him, "… Weren't you just hungover?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but paused… That was _exactly_ what Yumiko-neesan said to him after he stumbled down the stairs that morning and begged her to call the ambulance, because head pains like that wasn't something normal. Although, nothing about him could be said to be normal. And embarrassingly enough, this wasn't the first time this has happened.

"I don't know who's doing this." He admitted, a frown falling over his face. Because thanks to therapy and strange objects left behind in his bedroom, he gathered that he was probably sharing a body with some cranky old man, a child and a sixteen year old girl. Two of which were underage when it came to the legal Japanese drinking age, and he was certain Shuto wasn't the type of man who'd drink himself silly to merit the consequences the next morning. So this probably meant there was someone else inside of him. Another clue was… "I was wearing a really expensive suit with a silk leopard print shirt underneath."

"So we're going to rule out Shuko-chan." The man sitting across from him scratched out the name from his clipboard, "Did you notice anything else?"

"I smelled really… good." He replied slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Is it one of Shuko's perfumes?"

He shook his head, "No… It was cologne."

"Well, at least this alter brought you home and even tucked you into bed." The brunet sitting across from him leaned backwards, folding his hands over his lap, "… I'd say he has a pretty strong awareness of you and cares enough to bring you back safely. I wouldn't worry too much about our new friend for the moment."

"I-It's a little scary." He confessed… although, actually it was more than scary.

"But remember that they're all you." The man across from him pointed out.

"… I suppose." He replied, although he didn't feel the least bit relieved.

He couldn't remember the events that led up to his first black out, but he did remember that it must have happened three years ago. Because suddenly, it wasn't winter anymore. And even though he had apparently lived and did his usual daily routines, he just couldn't for the life of him remember any of it. It was like his entire junior year of high school was erased. It was completely gone and wiped out of existence. And then those chunks of time became more frequent… He'd go to sleep at the beginning of the month and wake up at during the last week.

Concerned, his mother and father brought him to the hospital. He remembered the doctors prodding him and running all the different tests. And he was relieved to hear that it wasn't anything physical. There was no brain tumour that they could cut out through a most likely dangerous surgery… and then he realized that _there was no_ brain tumour that could be treated. There was no quick and easy solution. He was still undiagnosed… and it was frightening. Because if it wasn't a physical problem, it only meant that there was something mentally wrong with him.

Dissociative Identity Disorder… or DID.

Nakamoto (his current psychologist) was an acquaintance of his older sister Yumiko during their time spent in university. He had heard through a common friend of her younger brother, who would forget days and weeks at a time and would act the slightest bit off… like he was a different person. The treatment wasn't some quick fix. It involved getting to know and learning the different people or 'alters' living inside of him and why they're there. Hopefully enough understanding will integrate them all together until he was completely whole again. But there was still the problem of dealing with what caused his symptoms in the first place.

Nakamoto explained that three years ago, he must have gone through some horribly terrible trauma. One so bad that he'd want to forget about it by making up different personalities. But the hard part was that he had absolutely no clue what kind of trauma he must have gone through. And no one around him had any clue either.

It was a hopeless situation.

"Our time's up. We'll meet again next week. I'm going to call and leave the information with your mother in case our next appointment won't exactly be you and me speaking." Nakamoto implied.

He sighed, "… Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not something you can control." The brunet corrected.

"Well then, hopefully I will see you next week sensei." He offered the psychiatrist a short nod before exiting the office.

It wasn't like their session today held no value… but he just couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Unlike all the other alters he knew of, his new personality seemed… dangerous. From what he could gather, he only came out at night, would dress up in overly extravagant outfits he could no way afford, smelled like expensive cologne, and come back before morning leaving a massive hangover in his wake. And the scariest part was… he would be in bed in the morning. It was like his alter knew to return him before disappearing to the recesses of his mind. Like his alter had consideration for him… and the thought of an alter capable of coming and going whenever he pleases just terrified him. Because it meant that he wasn't the one in control.

He paused in step.

The severity of that situation fully dawning upon him.

… Because if he wasn't the one in control… did that mean he wasn't the true Fuji Shusuke? … did it mean that he would one day disappear?

And he could feel his legs buckle.

Oh no…

His vision was turning black.

… No… no… No!

He didn't want to go back...

He didn't want to disappear.

He didn't want to-

* * *

Nearing the end of summer meant greeting his mother's friends and spending copious amounts of time listening to their stories about their children and other senseless droning. Because of that damn apple tree that was growing in their backyard, his mother would insist he deliver the fruit to aging neighbours, family friends and relatives. He tried to back out of it… After all, this was his first day off from work since he could remember and he'd rather spend it in his apartment: sipping tea and reading the paper all day. And she'd scold him, explaining that he needs to socialize more. No wonder he's still single.

And as he stood in front of large gates, a bag of apples at hand, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit grateful that it was someone he actually didn't mind visiting.

Stepping inside his grandfather's dojo, he neatly kicked off his shoes and laid them straight by the entrance before making his way through familiar hallways. He could hear the distance coarse laughs of his grandfather and… he frowned. Did his grandfather have company?

"-and then that boy had his hair all dyed blond like some delinquent. Kids these days… acting all flashy and pretending to be tough." A decidedly soft voice… yet oddly gruff that it seemed fake, was laughing along with his grandfather.

He poked his head outside and spotted his grandfather sitting on the engawa, a shogi game board in between him and… a pretty young brunet?

"I told him: Brat! Who do you think you are? Trying to act like a big man! When I was your age, we didn't poke holes into our ears and nose like some punk. Are you trying to make your parents cry?" Oddly enough, it was the young brunet speaking.

His grandfather gave a hearty laugh, "Did that kid say anything?"

"I didn't give him a chance to talk. Who do these kids think they are? Asking an old man like me on a date? Is that what these kids are into these days? And to top it off, he's a boy too. I have a grandson his age. You remember Yuuta." The brunet pointed out.

And Tezuka Kunimitsu found himself frowning, mainly because it was impossible for someone of that age to have a grandchild in the first place. But before he could think more about it…

"Kunimitsu." It was his grandfather, "Stop standing there like some statue."

"Sorry." He instantly apologized, his eyes never leaving the scowling brunet.

His grandfather seemed to notice, "This is Fuji Shuto. The only one able to keep up with me in the dojo."

"Who's this kid Kunikazu?" The brunet had a brow arched.

He didn't even register the fact that someone who was most likely closer to his age was on first name basis with his grandfather, not when he had so many _other _questions.

"Kunimitsu." His grandfather explained, "My grandson. So, Ayana sending you on an apple run?"

"… Yes." He replied slowly.

"Well, get over here!" His grandfather ordered grabbing a hold of the bag in his hands, "Here Shuto. These are the best apples in Japan."

The brunet offered a weirdly deep laugh, "You sound just like a doting father Kunikazu!"

And his grandfather joined in on the laughter.

… Until the honey haired brunet collapsed face forward onto the game board.

His eyes widened, "I… should call the ambulance?"

"No, no." His grandfather waved his hand dismissively, "Just give the poor boy a second."

He offered his grandfather a questioning look.

"O-Ouch." Surely enough the brunet was sitting up, rubbing his forehead gently, "… Where? … Oh. Tezuka-san! I'm… I'm so sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't worry Fuji-kun. I appreciate the visits." His grandfather chuckled.

"… I… I didn't do anything weird, did I?" The brunet was wincing painfully, as though hesitant to hear his grandfather's reply.

"No, no." His grandfather continued to chuckle.

The brunet quickly released a soft sigh, before the most profound sapphire blue eyes turned towards him, "… Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry. If I said anything funny… I'm really sorry."

It was a pretty shade of blue. An almost indescribably beautiful shade of blue.

"Quit staring." His grandfather ordered.

"Sorry." He reactively apologized.

"I'm Fuji Shusuke." The honey haired brunet explained, his voice soft and sweet and lacking its previous gruffness. So unlike how it was just seconds ago.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." He replied, reaching forward to shake the brunet's thin hand.

"My grandchild." His grandfather added.

"Nice to meet you." Fuji lowered his head slightly, almost shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"C-Can I ask you something Tezuka-kun?" Those sapphire like eyes were staring up at him.

"… Yes?"

"What day is it?"

**To be continued.**

Note: Hope you like! Please review and tell me what you think! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Glass Half Full  
Date: October 5, 2013

Thank you so much for the reviews! And honestly, thank you so much to WhiteEnsigma, Fujiyuki and Lexy the Thief for your feedback on both of my currently running stories! You three are the most amazingest of people!

**Chapter 2**

Dissociative Identity Disorder.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had heard about it before… it was something that appeared in his mother's daytime television dramas or it was something that was splashed over the movie screens. But he had never actually met someone, or heard of any acquaintance, or any real life story of someone actually suffering from it. And seeing it firsthand just took away all his preconceived thoughts and opinions on the issue.

He briefly glanced over to the young brunet walking beside him.

Fuji Shusuke. Twenty years old and aware of his disorder, and trying his hardest to integrate himself and become whole once more. Apparently, he had his first black out around three years ago forgetting most of his junior year in high school. Since then, life for the brunet has been anything but stable. Surprisingly it was a little over a year ago that he met the acquaintance of Tezuka Kunikazu (his grandfather) through one of his alters. It was startling that he didn't meet the blue eyed brunet sooner considering the timeline. But through Tezuka Kunikazu and Yuuta (Fuji Shusuke's younger brother), Fuji eventually learned that one of his alters was indeed walking around in the pretence of a 70 year old judo master… even though he's never taken judo or had any interest in judo before. But Tezuka Kunikazu was considerate and understanding.

The old man explained that Fuji Shuto was a good friend, an even better sparring partner and a downright skilful Shogi player. And he further went on to explain that Fuji Shusuke was a good kid, an upright and honest boy. It didn't matter if they shared the same body. Both were good people and both needed to be treated with the proper respect.

… Which was why on his grandfather's insistence, he was walking the younger of the Fuji personas home.

"Your grandfather's a really good man." Fuji's hushed voice noted.

"He is." He agreed, as they walked side by side.

"Shuto kind of comes and goes. He talks a bit with my younger brother, but… Your grandfather became his good friend. And through your grandfather, I got to learn a bit more about Shuto." Fuji spoke about his alter, "He's a bit of a curmudgeon, but they seem to respect each other. Your grandfather told me that Shuto's a good guy, honest and responsible. So… I'm a bit relieved that he came out, instead of… some of my other alters."

This surprised him, "So you're aware of your other alters?"

"… Not really." A small frown made its way onto the honey haired brunet's face, "I've never met them… I don't really know them. But I know _of_ them. I kind of pieced things together… I know of Shuto through my brother and meeting your grandfather. I'm pretty certain I'm also a high school girl, since she likes to leave her clothes scattered all over my bedroom floor and she covers my dresser table with all her make-ups. I might be a preschooler. She leaves me her crayon drawings… Then again, I can't really say for certain. And I might have a new alter floating around. I don't know this one's name, but I think this one is a troublemaker. It's… frightening."

He thoughtfully nodded his head.

It was understandable enough… The idea of losing control, disappearing and not knowing when you'll wake up… _if_ you'll ever wake up. And the thought of someone else with a completely different personality, motives and goals, just taking over for hours or days at a time, doing god knows what… It was frightening indeed.

And glancing over at this brunet next to him… he couldn't help but sympathize with him. There was just something about this brunet… something that made him care.

"I hope this isn't too forward, but can I exchange numbers with you?" He asked. He was never one to make the first move, but with Fuji Shusuke it felt different… Because he really didn't know when he'd see the brunet next… and if it would be this particular brunet.

Vivid azure eyes peeked up at him, "I'd really like that."

And he could feel his face heat up, "If you ever need anything… even someone to talk to. I'd like to be there for you."

"You do realize that we just met." Fuji pointed out, nevertheless pulling out his cellphone.

"Then consider it, me helping out my grandfather's friend's acquaintance." He replied, as they exchanged phone numbers, the tinge of pink covering the shorter brunet's cheeks by far the most endearing thing he's ever seen…

"Well, as your grandfather's friend's acquaintance, I really appreciate it."

… Correction. The genuine smile covering Fuji Shusuke's face was by far lovelier.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Fuji Shusuke called out, as soon as he walked through the entranceway.

He was met with silence.

And he was slightly relieved by that fact. Not that he didn't enjoy the company of his family, who have been more than supportive of his disorder. But it gave him much needed time for himself. A moment to reflect on everything that's happened, from some mysterious new alter who dressed in extravagant expensive clothes he could no way afford and who seemed to enjoy overindulging in alcohol, to Shuto's escapade, and to his eventual meeting with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

… He could feel his cheeks heat up.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was… special.

Meeting new people was hard. It was difficult and painful. So as much as possible, he did feel incredibly grateful for the few relationships he managed to keep. Mainly his family and his childhood friend Kikumaru Eiji. Because despite the hardships he knew he was putting them through, they were understanding and supportive. And not that he was in any way ungrateful, but it did at times feel lonely.

Eiji once told him that he had the face of Helen of Troy, had she been a boy and Japanese. So, he never had any problems meeting new people. They approached him in droves… but the second he'd lose himself; he knew the relationship was over. If they weren't weirded away by one of his alters, they'd eventually grow tired. He has been accused of lying a countless number of times. He was never able to meet any commitments, because he wouldn't be there to meet them. And the end result would just be filled with misunderstanding and hurt. At times he wondered, why even bother?

But in his short time with Tezuka Kunimitsu, it felt different. It felt comfortable. It felt like Tezuka understood him and was willing to understand him further. And that felt more valuable than anything else in his world.

He stepped into his room…

… It was a mess.

Bending over, he picked up a small pleated skirt off the floor. Surely not something his Yumiko-neesan would wear, but it was something Shuko would wear.

Fuji Shuko, a sixteen year old high school girl. According to his younger brother Yuuta, she was a huge bitch. And she'd always leave behind a huge mess. And today, he didn't feel like cleaning after her. He didn't feel like picking her clothes off the floor (is that a thong?) and organizing her make-up drawer. It was her mess… why did he have to clean up? But then again… weren't they the same person?

At least Shuto was considerate. His hakama and haori would always be neatly folded in the corner of his closet… next to his sake set (a present from Kunikazu). And then there was Shu-chan. He didn't know much about her, other than the fact that his mother, father and Yumiko seemed to adore this alter.

Picking up another one of Shuko's dresses off his bed, he flung it to the floor. It was her fault for leaving it there anyways.

He lied down…

… and wondered if he would wake up tomorrow.

* * *

Atobe Keigo was the heir to the Atobe Group, a large conglomerate of various companies in different fields. After his grandfather retired (he now spends his days on the golf courses of an assortment of different countries), his father had taken control of most of the major companies leaving him with the supervision of the not so major ones, grooming him for complete succession.

It was easy enough… It just came down to picking a good team and trusting the right people. Running the companies felt natural… And as he stood at the base of the tall glass building (his 'control tower' as people like to call it), he couldn't help but admire the view.

… Until something else caught his eye.

Sitting on the base of the cement steps, attempting to hide behind the shrubbery was a pretty honey haired brunet. Not much younger than himself. An awfully beautiful brunet… physically speaking, completely his type, unlike that girl he was forced to go on an omiai with the other night. And despite the fact that the brunet was practically bawling, he couldn't help but find that cry-face to be extremely cute and flattering.

"Hi." He bent forward, trying to get a better look at this decidedly gorgeous brunet, "What's wrong?"

The most captivating sapphire blue eyes stared up at him, tears glistening, "… Stranger! Stranger!"

He blinked. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"I-It's okay." He wasn't one to stutter, but this whole situation caught him off guard, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stranger!" The brunet pointed, "M-Mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers!"

"Well, she's a very smart woman." He replied carefully… Just what the heck was wrong with this boy? He considered taking a step back and running into his building, but there was something almost enchanting about this brunet… coupled with a sweet innocence he couldn't describe. So instead of taking a step back, he took a step forward, knelt down on one knee and decided to humour the boy, "Is your mother around?"

The brunet quickly shook his head, "I… I don't know where she went."

"Oh." He nodded his head, "So, you're lost."

Big incredibly blue eyes stared at him, tears on the brink of spilling out, "… I'm lost?"

"Well…" He paused. This definitely didn't feel like an act… Sure there might be the possibility of him being a spy from some other company, or he did consider that this pretty brunet was sent by a competitor to throw him off his game… because really… physically speaking, this brunet was really utterly completely his type. But there was an earnest quality to the unbelievably blue eyed boy. A certain purity and naivety… It felt like he was talking to a child. An endearing child, but a child nonetheless. So, he ruled out the fact that maybe the brunet crying in front of him was an infiltrator working for a different company… after all, he wasn't known and is no way a lolicon… Despite the fact that the person sitting on the steps at the base of his building looked anything but a child. "Are you by yourself?"

The brunet looked around before nodding, "I can't find my mommy."

"Tell me what she looks like." He replied in a softer voice. And he wasn't known to be soft either… except for some odd reason, this petite brunet was bringing out a different side he didn't know he had. In fact it almost seemed ridiculous that he was giving the time of day to a boy not much younger than himself with the mindset of what must be a preschooler. But as frustrating as this may sound, he couldn't help but want to be the most patient with this brunet.

"… She's tall. Her hand is really big and warm. She's really nice." The brunet described, using his fingers to count down each one of his mother's qualities. None of which were really helpful in a missing person search.

"… Is she pretty like you?" He asked.

A pleasant pink blush made its way onto the brunet's face, as he hastily nodded his head.

"Well, how about I take a day off work and help you look for her?" He stood up, brushing the flecks of dirt off his pants. He was the boss; he reasoned that he was allowed to play hooky once in a while.

He reached a hand towards the brunet.

"Mommy says I shouldn't go with strangers."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Your mother's very intelligent. My name's Atobe Keigo. What's your name?"

"Fuji Shu." The brunet had a bright smile on his face, "But everyone calls me Shu-chan!"

"Well Shu-chan. Since we know each other's name, I don't think that we're strangers anymore." He pointed out. Sure, a slightly flawed statement… but it seemed to work, as a delightfully delicate hand grabbed a hold of his own.

"Ne… Oniichan, do you know where my mommy went?"

He almost stumbled over himself, "O-Oniichan?"

"Aa." The brunet nodded with a wide smile.

"I'm not that much older than you." He smirked.

"Shu-chan's five." The brunet held his hand out, as though saying it wasn't good enough.

He paused in step, feeling the smaller hand tug against his own. Hold on a second… "Five?"

The pretty brunet nodded, "Five! Five! Five!"

"How's that possible?" He hoped he hadn't just picked up a psychopath… but as he took a closer look at the brunet, he couldn't help but feel the opposite. Fuji Shu had a certain innocence about him… a harmless innocence.

"I had five birthdays!" Shu-chan revealed.

"Oh," He sounded not knowing why he decided to take the day off to play babysitter with a complete (good-looking) stranger, "Did you get a big birthday cake?"

"Um…" The brunet paused in step, holding his finger to his lips, "… I think. Yes!"

"Well, my favourite is chocolate. How about you?" He asked, wondering why he was still talking about birthdays and cakes of all things.

"I like chocolate too!" The brunet's eyes widened in excitement, "And strawberry, and ice cream, and the lemony one, and banana, and vanillila."

"It's vanilla." Atobe corrected feeling himself chuckle once more. An act or not, this brunet was ridiculously cute… in a non-sexual way. He wasn't and isn't going to be a lolicon.

"V-Vanil… lila." Shu-chan repeated slowly.

"Vanilla." He pronounced.

"… lila." A small frown was making its way onto the brunet's face, "… Vanillila."

"Close enough." He couldn't stop the grin making its way onto his face.

"Oh! The park!" The brunet pointed.

"Is that where your mom is?" He asked, glancing over… luckily school was in session and the place was practically empty. Because two grown adults going into a park seemed a bit… creepy.

"She likes to take me to the park." The brunet explained with a severity in his voice, like this was by far the most important piece of information ever. And Atobe could feel his smile widen.

"Would you like to go to the park?" He couldn't suppress the chuckle escaping through his lips.

And a priceless breathtaking smile made its way onto the brunet's face.

"Come on." He gave that smaller hand a tug, leading them towards the playground.

"Oniichan, I want to go on the swings." The brunet pointed.

"It's not oniisan. It's oniisama." He corrected. If the pretty brunet was going to insist on calling him that, he may as well say the proper honorific.

"Oniichama." The brunet mimicked.

"You're incredibly adorable. Do you know that?" He couldn't help but speak aloud his thoughts, as the brunet pulled him towards the swing set.

"My mama and papa and Yumiko-neechan say that all the time." A huge grin fell over Shu-chan's face.

He couldn't help but return the smile. If anyone from work saw him now, he knew he'd never be able to live this down… although, for some reason… he didn't mind.

"Ne, oniichama! Push me higher!" The brunet called out.

And he wasn't sure if he should be horrified by the fact that he was pushing an obvious young adult with a mindset of a preschooler on a swing set. But for that same odd reason, he just didn't mind. It was… fun. Fuji Shu-chan was interesting, ridiculously cute and he wanted to get to know him. And what felt like only a few minutes were actually hours by the time they left the playground.

"We need to find your parents." He pointed out to the brunet now sitting at the base of the slide shaped like an elephant. He hadn't realized how fast the time had gone, and their initial goal of finding this brunet's mother had long since been forgotten until the sun was starting to set.

Atobe Keigo had a few options… He could bring this brunet to the police station, let them handle the missing child… missing person case. He probably should have brought this brunet to the hospital… it just occurred to him… what if a tumour was causing this kind of childlike behaviour? … Then he could always bring the brunet to his penthouse. Although… would he be caught and arrested for kidnapping? But despite the mentality of a five year old, this brunet was certainly of legal age… A reminder that he was in no way and will never be a lolicon.

"I'm tired." Shu-chan announced, unmoving from the base of the elephant shaped slide.

"Which is why we should find your…" He didn't finish that sentence… what if this brunet didn't have a mother? What if this really was some mental issue and the brunet's mother was actually one of those doctors who-

"My legs hurt." A small ridiculously cute pout made its way onto the brunet's face as very blue eyes stared up at him, "Piggyback!"

"Eh?" He blinked.

"Piggyback!" The brunet repeated.

Almost automatically, he knelt on the ground feeling the brunet crawl on top of him.

If his grandfather could see him now, he knew for certain he'd be scolded for catering so easily to someone else's whims. Although, his mother might be happy… Now that he thought about, he was never this mindlessly considerate to anyone in the past. And he knew for certain that he was never this interested in anyone before… Oh no… has he unknowingly been a lolicon all along?

"Ne oniichama, are you in love with anyone?"

He almost stumbled over before regaining his balance, "… No."

"So oniichama never kissed a girl?"

"I've kissed plenty…" He snorted, "Like, one night stands."

"What's that?"

… Oh shit. He didn't think to cersor his words. Although, Shu-chan was obviously not five years old despite the earlier revelation. So… To be honest, he really didn't know how to handle this situation. And it was strange how Shu-chan's innocence caught him off guard, making him unknowingly open up and say things without thinking them through first.

"It's when you fall in love… for only one night." He replied slowly, making sure to think out his words first before they left his mouth.

"So oniichama gets married at night?" There was a cute simplicity in Shu-chan's voice.

"No." He chuckled, "That's not how it works. You only marry the one person you think you'll love every night, every day and forever."

"… So oniichama's not married?"

"No." He replied, readjusting the brunet's weight on his back. Having the mentality of a five year old, didn't mean that he shared the same weight of a preschooler.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't met that person yet." He replied honestly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm pessimistic when it comes to keeping relationships." He explained.

"What's a pessi… pes... pessa…" The brunet mumbled.

"It's when there's no one around you that catches your eye. So you end up with a string of one night stands and a concerned mother. So she'll enlist the help of your grandmother to set you up on as many omiais as she can with the dullest of girls." He replied. Maybe it was the brunet's naive frankness, but he felt like he could tell the Fuji Shu-chan anything.

"Why?" Had it been anyone else or any other child, he would have been more than annoyed by this point.

He considered his next words, "Because I'm in my late twenties and I have yet to be in a serious relationship. At this point, they don't care what I'm dating… as long as I somehow keep it."

"How do you do that?"

"Well on my end, falling completely in love." It was true enough. And sadly enough, he's never experienced it before.

"Hm…" He could almost hear the thinking-gears grinding in the brunet's head, "… Does oniichama like Shu-chan?"

"Of course I do." He replied naturally.

"Shu-chan likes oniichama too!"

Again, he stumbled in step. It was almost amazing how kids could be so honest and straightforward. Although, the person riding on his back was in no way a kid… He actually wasn't sure what was going on in that department.

"So when I grow up, Shu-chan promises to marry oniichama."

Even though he had absolutely no idea what was going on, there was something just so enchanting and endearing about this brunet.

"I would like that."

He was met with silence and steady breathing.

There was no way he could just simply drop this brunet off at the police station. But he did have a dilemma, now made slightly, charmingly worse now that the brunet had fallen what he assumed to be asleep.

"… W-Where… ?"

He could hear a soft voice whisper in his ear. A different voice… One that sounded more mature if anything. But before he could think about it-

"Ah!"

He could feel the brunet behind him squirm, legs flailing, and he had to stop to fully regain his balance, thankful that they didn't fall over or face-plant. But he had to get the brunet off his back, and as he stood up again, turning around to fully look down at Shu-chan, he could feel his words get caught up in his throat. There was something different about the brunet… something awfully different.

This wasn't Shu-chan.

But the same wide sapphire like eyes were staring up at him, "I-I'm really sorry! I'm so… so sorry."

There was a faint sheepish blush on that porcelain face, as deeply blue eyes darted straight to the ground. This definitely wasn't the straightforward, innocently brazen Fuji Shu-chan. But at the same time, it was?

"Please don't apologize." He instinctively took a hold of the brunet's shoulders, those beautiful eyes staring up at him once more, "It doesn't suit someone as lovely as you."

From his experience of today, Shu-chan would've grinned at that comment. But this brunet's mouth hung open for a while, a bright red flush now covering that pretty face in the most loveliest way, "… I… Sorry."

He chuckled, "I said not to apologize."

"Sor-" The brunet stopped himself by biting his lower lip, "… C-Can I ask you… Why were you carrying me?"

He frowned. This definitely wasn't an act. It was like he was talking to a different person, because it was only a second ago that… "You said you were tired and that your legs were hurting."

"… Did I say anything else?"

"You might have proposed to me."

And the brunet's face dropped, "I… I did?"

"It's okay." He reassured, "I accepted."

And he couldn't imagine that bright red blush covering the brunet's face growing any darker.

"My name's Atobe Keigo." For some reason, he felt the need to reintroduce himself.

"… F-Fuji Shusuke." The brunet stuttered cutely, any trace of Fuji Shu-chan seemed to have vanished.

He could feel a smirk making its way onto his face, "How old are you?"

"Twenty." The brunet blinked.

"Here's the thing." He cleared his throat, "Awhile ago, you convincingly told me you were five years old and that you were lost. So I took the day off work to help you find your mother. Instead, you dragged me over to that playground… yes, the one over there and before we both knew it, we had spent the entire day there."

Vividly blue eyes widened, "I'm… I'm really sorry. If there's any way I can repay you… I-"

He could feel his smirk widen, "I can think of a way. How about I take you out to dinner and you give me an explanation."

Surprised azure eyes blinked up at him, "… Now?"

"I don't see why not, unless you still need to get home by curfew." He shrugged, offering his arm to the brunet.

He could feel that almost hesitant hand loop over his forearm.

"I told you this before, but I promise: I'm not going to hurt you."

And he glanced down into the same captivatingly pretty sapphire-like eyes, holding a different sort of innocence that it held just minutes ago. And he wanted more than anything for _this_ honey haired brunet to propose to him too.

**To be continued.**

Note: … So I realized that Atobe is in this story. Which means… I need to eventually move this story into the M section (he's just too sexy). So I'm gonna go right ahead and do that for the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Glass Half Full  
Date: October 20, 2013

Thank you so much for the reviews!

**Chapter 3**

Fuji Yuuta was your typical high school boy: struggling to get good grades, aiming to get into one of the better colleges, hanging out with friends, hopelessly attempting to find a girlfriend. He was perfectly normal, except… he wasn't really. Not when his older brother was anything but normal.

It must have happened three years ago, when he was still in middle school. His older brother (attending high school at the time) started acting funny. He started zoning out a lot… Despite being a really good painter, would spend entire days just drawing hideous pictures out of crayons. A kid could scribble better than that! And then… his brother grabbed him by the arm one day and pinned him to the floor. That was his first meeting with his brother's first (at least to his knowledge) alter: Fuji Shuto.

Fuji Shuto was… horrible. For some reason, Shuto believed him to be his grandson. And that meant, Shuto would take every opportunity to teach him life lessons by tossing him to the ground every chance he got. He didn't even know his brother could do judo! And Shuto… like any other old person would wake up ridiculously early in the morning. And this meant, early wake up calls and an old man in the body of his not so old brother forcing him out of bed, lecturing that he should wake up at peak sunset and not be like one of those lazy kids. What lazy kids would he even be talking about? He couldn't understand half the stuff coming out of that old kook's mouth.

And as funny as this sounds, Fuji Shuto wasn't the worst…

"Did you see that really cute girl standing by the school gates?"

"Do you think she's waiting for her boyfriend?"

"I'm going to ask her. I'm going to do it! And if she's single, I'm totally going to ask her out on a date!"

He paused in step, the whispering in the school hallways catching his attention. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Yuuta? What's wrong?"

He glanced up.

He was lucky to have friends like Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru and the twins: Kisarazu Atsushi and Ryou. He was worried the first time they inevitably met his aniki. And after he explained to them the reason why he was calling his older brother his grandfather, they were understanding and extremely considerate. But it was still embarrassing nonetheless…

… Especially when his older brother was dressed in a seifuku. A ridiculously short skirted seifuku… And how the hell did his brother (male and high school graduate) even manage to get a female high school uniform?

"Ya-ho!" His older brother was calling out to him in a convincingly high pitched voice… and he wanted to die and shrivel up into nothing.

"Oh… It's Shuko-chan." Ryou had his cap lowered and covering most of his face. For good reason… was that bastard blushing?

"Who?" Momoshiro blinked.

And it occurred to Yuuta that his friends had yet to meet or _really_ get to meet his "younger sister"… the horrible monster Fuji Shuko.

"She's one of my aniki's alters." Yuuta muttered under his breath, making sure only the four standing closest to him could hear and not the growing crowd that was staring at his older brother as if she… correction, _he_ were some sort of goddess.

"Yuuta!" Shuko was calling out to him, walking towards them with a slight bounce in her? step.

"What are you doing here?" He actually wondered, because surprisingly enough this was probably the first time Shuko ever visited his school. Because despite being a so-called high schooler, she would often "skip" class and hang out (usually at the mall) with his legitimate sister Yumiko.

He was met by a heavy glare.

"Hi Shuko-chan." Atsushi had a blush on his face that matched his twin's.

"Oh! If it isn't Ryou-senpai." The alter exclaimed in a piercingly annoying voice, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I-It's actually…"

"I'm Ryou." The longer hair twin was pointing to himself.

"… Huh." She didn't look too impressed.

"Shuko." Yuuta could feel the vein in his head throb, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"What?" She practically spat, "Am I not allowed to visit my _disgusting_ aniki at school?"

"If you think I'm disgusting why are you even here?" Yuuta pointed out. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt absolutely mortified at the moment. And he knew he shouldn't be ashamed of his brother's rather serious mental disorder, but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. And it was one of those times that he so wished he could just have a normal family.

"Why are you so up in my face for?" She rolled her eyes, "You need to get yourself a girlfriend or something-"

That statement totally hit him in a really bad spot.

"-and speaking of which…" His brother's alter tilted her head in what could be considered an almost adorable manner (if not for her terrible personality), "… who's your friend?"

Kaidoh spluttered.

"Me?" Momoshiro blinked.

"Hi. I don't think we've ever met before." Fuji Shuko held a hand forward, "I'm Shuko, this gross guy's younger sister."

"M-Momoshiro Takeshi." The tall mauvine eyed boy replied, his face growing increasingly redder by the second.

"Wow! You've got really big, strong looking arms!" Shuko was visibly batting her fake eyelashes.

"I'm on the baseball team." Momoshiro explained.

"I_ love_ baseball!" Shuko's voice was dripping with a sugary sweetness. It was nauseating. And he needed to put a stop to it before any of his friends got involved and before he was mentally scarred any further.

"Number one, you hate baseball." He pointed out, "And number two, you said your hellos now say your goodbyes."

"What did you just say to me?" Very blue eyes were glaring at him, "First off, you don't know what I like. And secondly, I'm sixteen. I'm a grown up. I don't need you telling me what to do."

Yuuta turned towards his friends, hoping for support of any kind or any kind of help really. But they all quickly turned their heads away… Cowards.

"So where are we headed?" Shuko looped her arm around Momoshiro's, who looked just about ready to pass out. It was sickening. Did he need to remind his idiot friend that Shuko's not actually his younger sister, but his older brother?

"Your nose is bleeding." Atsushi pointed out.

"Is it?" Mauvine eyes blinked.

"I have tissues in my purse." Shuko announced, fishing through the small bag. And as disgusting and horrifying as this all was, something else caught Yuuta's attention.

"Is that a new bag?" His eyes narrowed.

He was met with deadpan eyes, "So, what of it?"

"It's Louis Vuitton." He pointed out, "How the hell did you afford something like that?"

"Daddy bought it for me." She shrugged, a practically malicious smirk making its way onto her face.

"No way." He growled, "I actually needed a new bag for school. Look, the strap is breaking. And you have like… twenty handbags. There's no way he just bought you a new purse."

"Well… he did." She stuck her tongue out, "I just had to ask."

"This is bullshit." He crossed his arms, "I asked him too."

"I asked nicely." She pointed out, "So Momoshiro-senpai, what position to you play?"

"Wha-?" His increasingly idiotic friend looked completely out of it as he finally somewhat got his spontaneous bleeding under control.

"She's talking about baseball you perv." Kaidoh muttered.

"I'm not a perv!" Momoshiro retorted, "You're the perv!"

"You're getting stupider by the second." Kaidoh hissed.

And Yuuta had to agree with that statement.

"Well, I'm going to go before this idiot has to get wheeled to the nearest hospital for blood loss." Kaidoh offered a short nod before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Bye, bye!" Shuko waved before turning her attention back to the tall black haired boy, "With arms like those, I bet you're hitting homeruns all the time."

The twins coughed.

"Okay Shuko, you need to leave." He repeated, but more firmly this time hoping she'd finally listen... not that she ever did in the past.

"Aniki, you're always such a wet blanket!" She rolled her eyes.

Out of all his brother's known alters, Shuko was definitely his least favourite.

"Fine. Whatever. We're leaving then." He explained, unhooking her arm off of Momoshiro's awkwardly rigid arm and dragging her as far away as he possibly can… until she'd eventually retaliate.

"What. The. Hell." She stressed each word.

"You're not going after any of my friends." He warned, hoping this would be a rare time she'd actually listen.

"I totally wasn't." She blatantly lied, keeping that straight face, "But Momo-kun is _such_ a cutie."

"You said the same thing about Atsushi last time." He pointed out.

"Who?" She frowned.

"The guy you thought was Ryou." He sighed.

"Like, obvi not cute enough if I can't even remember his name." She waved her hand dismissively, "So is Momo-kun seeing anyone?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"I'm going to tell tousan that you're totally preventing me from meeting the love of my life." She crossed her arms, a pout fixed on her face.

"You're honestly the worst person I've ever m-" He stopped mid sentence feeling his shoulder bump against someone, "Sorry."

"My fault, I shouldn't have let my guard- … Fuji?"

Yuuta frowned.

Who the hell was this guy and how did he know his name? Or… He turned towards his older brother who was very much occupied with texting on a glittered phone. Maybe it was one of Shuto friends? … or Shu-chan? … or… maybe it was his brother's acquaintance? So he held his tongue… because he wondered if this tall russet haired man knew of his brother's condition and if he didn't… he really didn't want his brother to lose anymore friends and relationships than he already had. Because screw Shuko, his older brother didn't do anything wrong.

"My name's Tezuka Kunimitsu." The taller man introduced, offering a hand.

"Fuji Yuuta." He shook, "… And this is…"

"I know about… Shuto at least." The bespectacled man looked understanding, from what he could tell…

"Oh..." It was a slightly comforting thought.

"Shuto's a good friend of my grandfather." Tezuka explained, "And this young lady must be…"

"Shuko." Yuuta replied.

"I see… Shuko." The russet haired brunet nodded his head.

"Huh?" His brother's alter arched a brow upon hearing her name, "Who the hell are you, old man?"

Tezuka looked taken aback, "Sorry, I'm just an acquaintance. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Come on aniki." He could feel Shuko tug his arm, "I _hate_ old pervs."

"Perv?" Tezuka looked confused.

"Sorry…" He felt the need to apologize and hoped Tezuka wouldn't hold this against Shuto or his older brother or whichever alter he was linked to, "She's having a bad day."

Yuuta had to note that Shuko was oddly quiet on the walk back home. Not that he minded, but it was just the slightest bit concerning since she was probably plotting some kind of torture for him. And he hoped his Yumiko-neesan was home, because she was probably the only person who got along with this particular persona. But this silence gave him time to think about that man that they just bumped into… Tezuka Kunimitsu. He remembered his brother's last boyfriend… some guy named Kawamura or something. He was actually a nice guy, and he was pretty happy that his brother was finally able to meet a decent person. It lasted for a good few months until the inevitable breakup. Apparently, it was a lot of stress on the guy and his brother felt bad. So when his brother offered an out, the guy took it.

Tezuka Kunimitsu… well from that one meeting alone, Yuuta could tell that he probably wasn't a bad person. If he already knows about the dissociative identity disorder and hadn't run away yet, that meant that he was at least willing to put in the effort of getting to know his brother. All he could probably ask for is a few months of happiness for his brother and a clean breakup afterwards…

He stole a brief glance at Shuko.

… Because there were three other personalities inside that one body, and he hoped that that guy might care enough about Fuji Shusuke to deal with Shuto, Shuko and Shu-chan.

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi got _absolutely _no work done today.

And no one could really blame him. After all, how could anyone expect him to work when his boss and long-time friend spent the entire day sitting at his desk and staring at his phone as though expecting a call or something. And this was a completely different side to the Atobe Keigo he thought he knew. Because ever since his first meeting with the dark haired man, Atobe has been nothing but an egotistical slightly annoying jerkface.

"So… Big business call?" He hoped to catch the other's attention.

He was met by an odd silence.

"… Did someone die?" Knock on wood…

It was eerily quiet.

"I gather you're expecting some sort of important phone call." Oshitari shrugged.

He was getting absolutely nothing out of the guy.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Oshitari sighed getting ready to leave.

"Oshitari…" Atobe called out in a freakily distant voice, "… I keep thinking about this pretty brunet… I mean… Shu-chan's cute, but Shusuke's… I can't stop thinking about him."

"Who's Shu-chan? And who's Shusuke?" It was his first time hearing those names.

And he was met with slate grey eyes that had a dreadfully grave feel to them, "… I know for a fact that I'm not a lolicon."

"… Congratulations you're not a pedophile?" He arched a brow, not knowing where Atobe was going with this.

"But Shusuke's something else." Atobe was leaning back in his chair, his eyes fixed on his phone with a small smile (he didn't know Atobe was capable of smiling like that) making its way onto his face.

"As much as I like our chats, if I stay with you for one more second I might never get this horrifying image out of my head." He crossed his arms, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow and… instead of waiting for this Shusuke to give you a call, why don't you call him instead?"

"I can't." A small frown made its way onto Atobe's face, "… It might not be my Shusuke answering…"

"… Alrighty then…" He really needed to get away before this whole situation could mess with his head anymore.

He stepped out of Atobe's office and was met with a familiar face.

"Anna-san." He offered a polite bow.

"Is my son still there?" The aging woman questioned.

"Yes, but…" He frowned… How should he word this? "… He's a little out of it."

"He's hungover again?" Anna's brows were furrowed.

"No… more like…" His frowned deepened… And how should he word this? "… he's lovesick?"

"Lovesick?" She arched a brow.

"I think he finally met someone." He pronounced slowly, making sure he had somewhat of an understanding.

"Oh?" Her eyes lit up, "To think, I came here with more omiai portfolios… He managed to find someone on his own?"

"I think… ?" He wanted to say.

Then her face dropped, "Wait… It's not some prostitute is it?"

"I… I don't think so?" He crossed his arms, "… Although… If this Shusuke can call him… but he can't call him then… maybe? That would explain Shu-chan…"

"Who?" She questioned.

"Maybe like a prostitute pet name?" He really wasn't sure about that though…

She sighed, "I bet this… Shusuke, is it?"

He nodded.

"Well, I bet this Shusuke's a brunet. He probably has stunning eyes… pretty fingers, slender legs… a beautiful dollish face." She sighed.

"Huh?" He blinked.

She shrugged, "I know what my son likes."

He honestly didn't know how to reply to that… Although, the thought of Atobe falling in love with someone based on looks alone made total sense.

"I hope this Shusuke doesn't have a weird personality." She muttered under her breath.

"No offense Anna-san, but I get the feeling that that's not the case."

**To be continued.**

Note: Thank you for reading! And please tell me what you think!

Also… please check out this link:

lexyrakuen. deviantart art/Child-Fuji-A-Glass-Half-Full-405925585

This is an amazing drawing of Fuji's alter Shu-chan, by Lexy The Thief. Honestly, it was so nice of you. I'm really at a loss of words! You have so much talent! (I can barely draw stick figures) Do you think I can use this picture as this story's cover image? Thanks again for such a lovely fanart!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Glass Half Full  
Date: November 5, 2013

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't convey into words how happy I am with all the feedback. But thank you, thank you, thank you!

Sorry for the wait (been kind of busy)… But here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 4**

The Kappa Café, is a small coffee house found in Shibuya close to Daikanyama. Even though it was small, it held a laidback friendly atmosphere that brought in its regular customers. But for Fuji Shusuke, this place was like a second home. The owner (Ryuzaki Sumire) was more than understanding about his condition, and was more than accommodating when handling his work hours… rather the times he wouldn't come into work, for obvious reasons. But this place was more than that… Ryuzaki Sumire hired him when no one else would. And for that, Fuji Shusuke would be eternally grateful.

Leaving the kitchen with a fresh batch of pastries at hand, he was met with a familiar wide grin.

"Good morning Eiji." He mimicked his childhood friend's grin.

"Good morning!" The redhead waved, "So… Shuko went rampant yesterday."

He could feel his smile drop, "Who told you that?"

"I came over for a visit." Eiji shrugged, "And she was having a pretty big argument with Yuuta. Even Yumiko-nee couldn't stop her. I thought that maybe I should probably go. Shuko doesn't really like me… She actually doesn't like a lot of people… I called Yumiko-nee this morning; she said you're back and working. So I came over to check on how you're doing so… How are you?"

Fuji blinked, "I was doing okay. Now, I'm kind of feeling a bit unsettled… No wonder Yuuta was looking more upset than usual this morning…"

"He'll get over it." The redhead waved his hand dismissively, "So… tell me more about this Tezuka guy."

Fuji blinked once more before his face turned a new shade of red, "… He's a nice guy."

"Just a nice guy?" Eiji prodded, the grin on his face growing wider.

"Well…" Fuji diverted his attention to organizing the cookies and cakes on display, "… He's really handsome."

"And?" Eiji was leaning over the counter.

"… He's tall." Fuji shrugged.

"And?" Eiji's grin couldn't possibly get any wider.

"… He seems really mature. He holds himself really well."

"And?"

"… He's really polite."

"And?"

"He's… perfect."

"And?"

"… He's single?" He really wasn't sure what Eiji was specifically looking for.

"And?" Eiji was practically sprawled on the top of the counter.

"… Maybe… He'd look great without clothes on?"

"Go for it! You should totally ask him out!" Eiji jumped back, pumping his fist into the air.

"I can't!" He immediately shook his head, "What if… What if he meets Shuko?"

"Yuuta told me he already met Shuko." Eiji replied flippantly, "And Shuto too. And if those two haven't scared this Tezuka guy away yet, I don't know who else can. I mean… Shu-chan's just adorable. So, you've got this in the bag!"

"It's still too complicating." He protested.

"What's complicating about it? He knows about your DID. He's more than accepting about your DID. So why not give him a whirl?" Eiji pointed out.

"I'm not comfortable dating right now." Fuji explained.

"Well, now's a great time to get back out there!" Eiji retorted, "Besides, he's all you've been talking about these past few days. You have his number… give him a call. Actually, give him a call right now. Exactly right now, so I can watch."

Fuji wanted nothing more than to run back into the kitchens, "I'm working."

"Sumire-chan's total cool beans about this." Eiji gave his thumbs up.

"I took the last week off work. I can't possibly-"

"Give the lucky man a call!" He could hear his employer's voice yelling from inside the kitchen.

"See? Sumire-chan's totally okay with it." Eiji nodded his head approvingly.

There were no excuses now… He pulled out his cellphone and searched for the number.

"Did he pick up yet?" Eiji batted his eyes up at him.

He held up a hand to cover as much as his face as he could, "Eiji… this is embarrassing enough as it is. I really hope my call gets sent to voicema-"

'_Hello?_'

"Is that him?"

"Shh…" He held his index finger over his mouth.

'_Excuse me?_'

"Oh sorry." He apologized into the phone, turning around so Eiji couldn't distract him further, "I-It's Fuji Shusuke. We met at your grandfather's house. I'm kind of his acquaintance."

'_Fuji, I know who you are._' Was Tezuka's curt reply.

"Sorry." He apologized once more, "I guess it's hard forgetting someone claiming to be an old man. And I heard you bumped into Shuko too. She's a bit… She's hard to forget."

'_I didn't mean it like that._' Tezuka corrected, '_What I meant to say was: It's hard forgetting who _you_ are… All alters aside._'

He could feel his chest tighten in a wonderful way, "Me?"

'_Who else?_' Tezuka replied.

"It's just… I've never had anyone ever say that to me since I was diagnosed with DID." He explained honestly, "… It would always be about one of my alters. I've never had anyone think about me, on my own, without my other personas."

'_Fuji?_'

"Hm?" He chirped.

'_Are you free to grab dinner tonight?_'

He blinked and spun around to meet Eiji's colossal grin, "It's a date."

The redhead started to jump on the spot, cheering silently.

'_I'll text you the restaurant._'

"I'm looking forward to it." He could feel his cheeks starting to ache from his own smile covering his face, but despite the growing soreness he couldn't help but smile.

'_Me too._'

* * *

Sometimes Fuji Shusuke wondered if he really was that different from Fuji Shuko.

He was supposed to be meeting up with Tezuka in almost an hour's time, in what would be his first date since forever. But standing in front of the mirror, something just looked off… And he must have changed his outfit five times already! But maybe if his jeans were a shade darker, his shirt would pop out more… It wasn't like they were going to a fancy restaurant or anything, but… Should he part his bangs to the other side?

He quickly unbuckled his pants, throwing it over his bed. He'll clean that up after… something Shuko would never do, proven by her layers of outfits upon outfits lying underneath. And he looked into the mirror. Darker pants were definitely the right choice… but was he loving this shirt?

Pulling out his cellphone, he checked the time. At this rate he was going to be late, and he didn't want to take any risks of upsetting too-good-to-be-true Tezuka Kunimitsu. The shirt would have to do. Grabbing a hold of his bedroom door he paused… He was _really_ nervous. But at the same time, he just couldn't wait to meet up with the bespectacled man once more. It was like Tezuka understood him, and he always just felt good around the taller man.

"I'm going out!" He called out, as he hastily fitted on his shoes.

"Have fun!" His mother poked her head out from the living room entranceway.

He paused.

… The room was wobbling.

He spun around and walked back up the staircase towards his room.

"Shusuke?" His mother called out, confusion written in her voice.

"Sorry _mother_. But I desperately need to change this shirt."

* * *

Fuji Shusuke felt like a train wreck and a half, waking up the next morning sprawled underneath the covers of his bed. And he realized something… He had no recollection of ever climbing into bed… Actually, he remembered standing at his front door. And before that, he was getting ready for his date with-

His eyes widened.

He quickly sat up and regretted it the moment his stomach must have somersaulted. He needed to puke… But as he fell back into bed, he just couldn't find the energy to get back up or move at all. Not to mention the killer headache that felt like it was getting worse by the second. Oh kami-sama… he was going to die here.

"Neesan!" He weakly called out.

Maybe she didn't hear him.

"Neesan!" He repeated, slightly louder this time.

… Maybe she wasn't home.

"Yuuta!" He tried calling out.

From his knowledge today wasn't supposed to be a school day, unless… He reached his hand over, grabbing his cellphone idly sitting on his night table. The screen flashed on, and a new kind of headache overlapping the blaring headache that was already there made itself known. Forget checking the calendar now…

"Yuuta!" He croaked.

There was a knock on his door.

"Yuuta?" He called out, not bothering to glance over. The last time he moved, he felt like a trapeze artist.

He could hear the door creak open, "Hey."

Despite the incoming pain, he blinked his eyes open and attempted to sit up, "Tezuka?"

"Sorry for disturbing you."

He wanted to shake his head, but ended up flopping back down onto his pillow, "No… I should be the one apologizing. B-But what are you doing here?"

"I was worried when you didn't show up yesterday, so I came by today to check up on you." Tezuka explained.

"Yesterday, I swear I was just leaving my house and-"

"It's okay. I figured one of your alters took over." The russet haired brunet shrugged.

He brought his covers over his face, "I really didn't want to be late… but in the end, I guess I never showed up… right?"

"It's okay." He could feel the bed dip, "I'm not going to hold this against you."

"I'm really sorry." He didn't know what else he could say.

"I'm not angry." Tezuka's voice was reassuringly calm.

He could feel the other brunet tug at his bed sheets, and it was as if Tezuka was also pulling away all his defences.

The bespectacled man arched a questioning brow.

"What's wrong?" He wondered aloud.

"… We were only going out for Korean Barbeque." Tezuka coughed.

He glanced down.

… He didn't remember changing his shirt into leopard print.

**To be continued.**

Note: Sorry, this is a bit of a shorter chapter. Hopefully I make it up to you all next chapter! Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!


End file.
